1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for detecting and using social media trends.
2. Background of the Invention
Social media enables an unlimited number of people to comment on any conceivable subject. The volume of content generated and shared on any of the multiple social media sites during a single day is enormous. It can be difficult to make use of the market intelligence that might be gained from all of the commentary and opinion shared on such sites. For example, with such a large volume of content how are the beginnings of trends discerned from “noise” that is of no concern?
Accordingly it would be an advancement in the art to provide an intelligent means for detecting trends and making use of them from social media content notwithstanding the large volume of social media content generated by the users of the various social media sites.